Vanilla
by 1-800-SHDWRLM
Summary: Just a little something. Please read and review. mentions of rivalshipping, explicit content


**Notes are at the bottom of the fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Sorry, runt," Bakura murmured, spreading antiseptic over the red, raw marks on Yuugi's wrists. "You should have told me the ropes were too tight…"<p>

He and Yuugi were sitting on their bed on a sunny Monday morning, cleaning the smaller male's cuts and bruises from the night before. They practiced sadomasochism from time to time-Yuugi having been first introduced to it by Bakura-and while the more experienced of the two tried to keep it gentle, sometimes he went a little too far and they would spend the next morning fixing Yuugi up.

It was far from an everyday thing; Yuugi could only handle so much pain at one time, and Bakura cared about him too much to give him any serious injuries. In all ten months of their relationship, the white-haired male only paused halfway through in Yuugi's first session.

Yuugi smiled back at him, using his free hand to brush a stray white lock of hair away from Bakura's eyes. "They weren't, 'Kura, I told you. The pain was pretty exhilarating, actually," he said with a blush, looking anywhere but at his boyfriend. "I like it when you're rough."

Bakura tied the last bandage, placing Yuugi's hand down on the bed, and held his face in both hands, forcing him to look up. "I'm happy to hear that," Bakura replied with a sadistic smirk, "But you're too fragile for me to damage so often." He stood up, using one hand to push Yuugi back. "Tonight-"

"We're not doing it again, I know," Yuugi interrupted. "Are we going to use the blindfold and ring like the rest of our off days?"

Brown eyes darkened by a few shades. "No… no, we're not."

Yuugi reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him much closer. "Then what, 'Kura?" he purred lustfully.

"We're not going to use anything."

There was a short silence, and then Yuugi snickered. "Nothing? I've never done anything like that with you."

Bakura shrugged, pressing his lips to Yuugi's temple and speaking against the skin there. "I want to try something new with you. Missionary, no toys, under the sheets. You know, like nature intended."

Yuugi began to laugh again; it was more nervous than scathing. "Okay." He glanced over at their alarm clock, entangling his fingers in Bakura's hair. "I have to get to work in an hour, but I'll see you tonight." He let his arms fall away from his boyfriend to instead push him away, wincing a little when the action caused his wrists to sting.

Bakura hummed in agreement, picking up Yuugi's left hand and kissing his palm. "I'll be here."

* * *

><p>"He said what?" Jounouchi murmured, standing close to his best friend while they were in the elevator. There was no one else on with them, or Yuugi wouldn't have said anything, but this was clearly a very sensitive topic.<p>

Yuugi nodded, raising his eyebrows. "He said vanilla. I mean honestly, I don't think he's ever done that in his life, and he wants to try it with me?"

They passed a couple more floors, standing close together. They'd worked together at Kaiba Corp from the moment they left college, taking up an offer from a mutual friend. Well, less mutual, more Yuugi's friend and Jou's worst enemy.

Jou smirked, looking at Yuugi's bandaged wrist. "You are pretty 'fragile' though," he teased, earning a smack in the head before the elevator doors opened and he was able to get away. Yuugi followed him much more slowly, greeting his coworkers as he passed their desks, and heading into his own office.

He closed the door, leaning back against it and running his hand through his hair. He'd much rather work from home like Bakura did, but the nature of his job didn't allow him to. As if on cue, his phone rang, and he pushed off the door with a sigh to answer it.

It was tedious, really. He made enough money to live off of, then more than enough when he moved in with Bakura, who owned his own company, but he wasn't a "desk-job" kind of person. His dream was to continue in his grandfather's footsteps and become an archaeologist. Unfortunately, money was a problem. A stable job came before his dreams.

A few hours later, Yuugi looked up to a knock at his door, taking his pen out of his mouth. "Come in," he said softly, pushing away most of his papers.

His secretary Rebecca looked in, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. "Motou-san, Kaiba-san wants you to come to his office," she said brightly.

Yuugi smiled at her and stood up, thanking her on the way to Kaiba's office. He opened the door without knocking, walking in and closing it behind him. "Is this business or personal?" he asked, sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the CEO's desk and folding his hands in his lap.

"A little of both."

"Alright, Seto," Yuugi replied gently, his warm violet eyes flickering up from the floor to gaze tenderly at the executive.

Kaiba pushed his laptop aside and watched the slightly younger man with affection. Yuugi had worked for Kaiba Corp for two years, the first one as any random employee, the second much closer to the higher ups. His and Kaiba's friendship had grown with their closeness (and so had Jou and Kaiba's hatred).

"I see you've taken well to your new position… I know you only got the letter yesterday, but you're doing very well," Kaiba murmured. "How do you feel about it?"

Yuugi's attention was once again drawn to the floor. "Seto, thank you for putting me on the Board of Directors, and the bonus really helped out with my mortgage, but there are plenty of people more experienced than me who could have been promoted…"

An angry look flickered across Kaiba's face. "Yuugi, you are perfectly experienced, and I think you would be the best for the job." He paused, then stood up, walking around the desk to instead sit across from Yuugi in the other chair. "You've been nothing but pleasant to me, and this is some of my thanks."

Yuugi frowned, shifting a little farther away in his chair. "I don't want personal favors, Seto."

"This isn't a personal favor. It's a reward for being such a diligent worker. It doesn't have anything to do with…" Kaiba trailed off, reaching out a hand and placing it on Yuugi's knee. "My feelings for you."

Violet eyes went cold. "Seto, I have a boyfriend. I've told you enough about him that you should be well aware."

Kaiba's... _interest _wasn't a new thing. From freshman year, he had show a very lewd interest in Yuugi. They dated for a while, but Yuugi wasn't ready for sex and Kaiba fucked anything that moved, so they mutually broke it off. Yuugi assumed they were just friends after that. Apparently not.

The hand traveled up to his thigh, squeezing lightly. "I could do so much more for you, Yuugi. I have money, power… anything you want and it's yours," Kaiba whispered, leaning forward and using his free hand to grip Yuugi's arm and pull him closer.

"Kaiba, I've told you, I don't want you." Yuugi tried to remain calm, although Kaiba was bruising his arm with his fingers. He blinked slowly, looking away. "I'm happy to be your friend, and I'm glad that you care about me so much, but my boyfriend-"

Kaiba scoffed, glaring. "All you do it talk. Can't you use your mouth for something better?" He leaned back in his chair, a slight smirk on his face. "Just don't use your teeth."

Yuugi stood up suddenly, his fists clenched at his sides. "Is that what you think I am? A whore?" He pushed past the executive, eyes narrowed in anger, before turning around and glaring at him. "Well, Seto Kaiba, if you're going to continue making passes at me because you've mistaken me for a _prostitute_, then I quit!" He opened the door and had to hold himself back from slamming it shut.

He felt like he wanted to cry. He was finally contented with his life, and then one of his best friends had to blatantly insult him, basically saying his hard work wasn't enough and he was only getting promoted because of his sex appeal. Swallowing thickly, he opened the door to Jou's office and slipped inside.

Honey colored eyes filled with confusion. "Yuugi? What's the matter?"

"I… I quit, Jou. I'm not going to work here anymore." He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. "I just… I can't…"

Warm, comforting arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a much needed hug. "What happened?"

"Seto promoted me so I would sleep with him," he said into Jou's shirt, his voice cracking in misery.

"Go home, Yuugi," his best friend replied, moving him to an arm's length. "I'll finish up whatever you had to do today. I hate to see you this upset."

Yuugi nodded weakly, his eyes filling with more tears. "Thank you," he managed, embracing Jou again before leaving, this time with the full intention of going home.

Kaiba, fortunately, was probably still in his office, so Yuugi had a clean shot to the elevator. He pulled out his phone, still wiping at his eyes, and waited until he was in the lobby of the building to dial Bakura's number.

It rang twice, and then Bakura picked up. "Hello Yuugi," he said, sounding busy in the background.

"Is this a bad time?" Yuugi murmured, unable to keep the tears out of his voice.

All sound stopped from the other line. "What's wrong? What happened?" his boyfriend asked softly. "Did someone hurt you? Who do I have to kill, love?"

That forced a laugh out of Yuugi, and a small smile that, if Bakura could see it, would have reassured him that Yuugi really was okay. "My boss tried to feel me up today, and I quit. I'm so sorry, Bakura, I know we need the money, but-"

"Nonsense, Yuugi," Bakura interrupted. "We don't need it that bad that you have to let him sexually harass you to get it. Come home right now, okay? We'll deal with everything else later."

Yuugi nodded, his bangs falling into his face and obscuring his eyes. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, runt. Stay safe."

"I will." Yuugi hung up, wiping the last of his tears away with the back of his hand. Being at home would fix everything, he was sure of it.

Yuugi sighed for the nth time, checking his watch. He'd left work at about three o'clock, and his ten minute drive home was nearing a half-hour. "Of course there would be heavy traffic _today_," he murmured to himself, opening the sun roof on his car and leaning back in his seat.

His cell phone rang and he glanced at it, watching Kaiba's name scroll across the screen, before looking back at the slowly moving cars in front of him. When that call stopped, another one began immediately after; Yuugi was tempted to shut his phone off completely, but this name was different.

"Yami?" he asked into the phone, holding it between his shoulder and his ear to change gears and take the exit that would lead him onto backstreets.

"What's this about you quitting?" Yami asked, not unkindly.

He relaxed a bit at the sound of his older brother's voice. "How do you know? Did Bakura already tell you?"

Yami scoffed, the sound of a turning signal in the background letting Yuugi know that he was on the road as well. "You know he doesn't tell me anything, aibou. Kaiba told me. He sounded pretty upset about it."

"Good," Yuugi replied. "He's the one who made me quit in the first place. He probably told you his watered-down version." He shook his head, a bitter smirk spreading on his lips. "He came onto me, knowing that I have Bakura. He gave me a promotion so I would sleep with him, because he thinks I want 'money' and 'power'."

"I knew that bastard was shady, but this is unacceptable. I would have quit as well, Yuugi, you did nothing wrong." Yami sighed heavily. "Are you alright? He wasn't rough with you or anything?"

Yuugi laughed, easing his foot off of the gas pedal as he entered neighborhoods. "No, he just touched me a little. He didn't do anything too rough."

"I'll send you-"

"No, we're fine!" Yuugi interrupted, knowing exactly what Yami was going to say. "I'll start looking for jobs tomorrow, and Bakura is perfectly capable of supporting us both." He neared his house and frowned slightly, noticing Bakura's car wasn't in the driveway. "Listen, nii-san, I'll call you back tomorrow."

"If you're sure, aibou. I'll talk to you later." Yami hung up first, followed by Yuugi who snapped his phone closed as he parked his car and shut it off, opening the door and stepping out. He pulled his house keys out of his back pocket, opening the door and smiling at the sweet-smelling yet cool air that greeted him.

Bakura's laptop was open on the kitchen table, spreadsheets covering the screen and the area surrounding the keyboard. Yuugi felt guilt wash over him; Bakura had obviously been working and his call interrupted him. He started to make tea, getting as far as taking cups down before he heard the front door open and close again.

"Yuugi," the taller of the two whispered smoothly, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist and pressing against his back. "Are you okay?"

Yuugi leaned back into Bakura's hold, nodding slightly. "Just… anxious."

"I went out and bought you these," Bakura murmured into his ear, handing him a bouquet of crimson roses, "To hopefully help you feel better."

"'Kura, thank you so much," Yuugi replied, turning slightly to kiss his boyfriend gently. "I love them." He pulled away, taking the vase off of the table and filling it with water. "Tomorrow, I'm going to start looking for another job."

Bakura worried his bottom lip with his teeth. "Isn't it a little soon? I think you should relax at home…"

Yuugi smiled, taking Bakura's hand in his and pulling him into the living room. "I don't want you to have to pay for everything yourself, 'Kura. It's not fair to you." He pushed the white-haired male onto the couch and sat in his lap, straddling his hips. "I know… why don't you go get the handcuffs and the belt and take my mind off of everything?"

As tempting as that sounded, Bakura shook his head. "I'm keeping to the plan, runt. Maybe next weekend, but definitely not today." He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's slightly curvy hips and kissing him soundly.

Yuugi responded beautifully, a contented sigh escaping him as he leaned against Bakura's chest and ran his fingers over his upper arms. Soon enough, Yuugi's shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off of his elbows and Bakura's sweater was on the floor behind the couch.

"Okay," Yuugi tried to compromise, very distracted by Bakura's lips on his neck. "Let's go upstairs, then, and do it how you wanted."

A cheeky hand brushed over his nipple, making him moan in pleasure and completely forget what he was talking about. "In a few minutes," Bakura replied breathlessly, watching Yuugi grind their clothed erections together. "Gods, Yuugi…"

Aching for release, Yuugi shook his head and reached down to work on the zipper of Bakura's jeans. "I _need_ you," he groaned, running the tips of his fingers over the silky smooth flesh of his boyfriend's cock.

Bakura stood up, letting Yuugi stand as well before capturing his lips again and shoving his tongue in the younger man's mouth. He pulled away after a moment, licking the saliva from Yuugi's lips and grabbing his hand to pull him up the stairs. He shut their bedroom door, the late evening sunset spilling through the window and onto the bed.

Knowing exactly what Yuugi wanted, Bakura sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard, gesturing for Yuugi to finish undressing himself. Bakura pulled his own jeans off, kicking them to the bottom of the bed and beckoning Yuugi to him.

A smirk spread over pink lips as Yuugi climbed onto the bed, his head between Bakura's legs, giving the other a perfect view of his ass. He took his boyfriend's length in his mouth, his hand stroking whatever his mouth couldn't reach, while Bakura reached underneath his pillow for lubricant and poured some out onto his fingers.

His slick index finger penetrated Yuugi's twitching entrance, making him moan in pleasure, in turn sending the vibrations through Bakura's cock. "Fuck," he groaned, adding a second finger and stretching them gently. Yuugi shifted, spreading his legs more and trying to fuck himself back on the warm, wet digits inside him.

Yuugi pulled his head back for air, resting his cheek on Bakura's thigh and panting. "More," he cried out, rewarded with another finger and faster thrusts inside him. "Please, just fuck me!"

Bakura pulled the fingers out, licking the small of Yuugi's back. "Get up for a moment," he whispered huskily, sliding out from under him and pushing him onto his back. Yuugi was still sentient enough to pull the sheets over himself, letting Bakura in and spreading his legs. The hard, slick head of his cock teased Yuugi's entrance, making him moan louder in frustration.

"Come on," he pleaded, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck and burying his face in the other's hair. "Bakura, I want you…"

"It's not fucking," he corrected after a few moments, entering Yuugi a few inches and resting more of his weight on him. "I'm going to make love to you."

Yuugi closed his eyes tightly, a stream of unintelligible noises making their way out of his mouth. Bakura grinned, then slammed into him to the hilt, practically basking in the pleasured screams from Yuugi. "Oh Gods…" Yuugi moaned, his voice thick as if he was crying.

Bakura's head instantly snapped up. "Yuugi? Did I hurt you?"

"No, please… I want more, 'Kura, I want all of it…" he replied quickly, arching his back, but prevented from lifting all the way off the bed by his lover's body weight against him. Bakura started a slow, unrushed rhythm, only pulling out about halfway before thrusting back in, watching the play of wanton emotions on Yuugi's face.

He propped himself up on his elbows, his head right next to Yuugi's, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. The smaller responded with moans, nodding every so often, and ground his cock against Bakura's stomach, thrusting back against him. "Are you close, Yuugi?" Bakura asked lovingly, brushing against Yuugi's prostate and licking the shell of his ear.

"Y-yes," Yuugi sighed, spots of color erupting behind his eyelids. "I love you…"

Bakura chuckled, thrusting deeper into Yuugi's constricting heat. "Show me how much, Yuugi. Cum for me."

Yuugi opened his eyes, staring into the black, lust-filled ones of his boyfriend. "Together," he insisted, moving one hand to slip in between their wet stomachs and grasp his leaking member. Bakura swatted his hand away, replacing it with his own, and started a completely destructive pace, his hand almost instantly covered in Yuugi's sticky wetness.

Yuugi cried out, his entrance tightening around Bakura's cock and pulling him over the edge as well. He gave a few last disjointed thrusts, his fingers tightening on Yuugi's hip, before, completely exhausted, resting his head on the smaller man's chest and closing his eyes. "You're so good," he murmured, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"It was all you," Yuugi softly disagreed. "That was amazing." Bakura rolled onto his side, bringing Yuugi with him, and gently pulled out of him, chuckling as he winced from the hot wetness sliding down his thigh. "I think I need a shower."

Bakura nodded, kissing his forehead. "You get it started. I'll be right with you."

Yuugi shook his head, his eyes narrowed playfully. "You know well enough that that'll lead to another round," he chastised.

The same naughty look was plastered on Bakura's features. "Who says that wasn't what I was aiming for?"

"You're incorrigible, you know." Yuugi sighed heavily and looked away. "I really don't want to have to look for a job… but I can't force you to support us both."

A gentle hand touched his cheek and turned him back. "Yuugi, take your time. You don't have to rush." Bakura stole a kiss from his frowning lips, wrapping his arms around his thin waist and pulling him close. "Sleep. It'll look better in the morning."

Yuugi blinked a few times. "Alright," he agreed, closing his eyes and relaxing into Bakura's warmth. "If you're sure."

Bakura smirked. "I am."

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you think this was good and stuff, I might do a second part. Please review :)<strong>


End file.
